hiddenagendafandomcom-20200215-history
Credits
The Credits is a segment shown after the completion of the Hidden Agenda game, where the player will listen to a reporter summarizing the events that played out depending on the player's choices, as well as witness police interviews of some characters who survived. 'Reporter Dialogue' Right now, only points will be made on the possible dialogue that can be said by the reporter. Choices the players made that can be confirmed on the dialogue will be included once known. *Earlier today Judge William Vanstone was kidnapped from his home on the east side of the city. He has since been rescued and is back with his family recovering. *Earlier today Judge William Vanstone was kidnapped from his home and tragically murdered. *Detective Becky Marney was shot and killed by law enforcement after resisting arrest. *During a brief exchange of fire, Marney shot and killed her own superior officer, Sergeant Noah Riggs. *Detective Marney escaped the scene and then proceeded to invade the home of Simon Hillary, a forensics medical examiner with the local police. *Detective Becky Marney has been investigating Hillary in connection to the murder of Detective Jack Calvary. *Detective Marney was found dead at the scene. *Police have also confirmed the disappearance of Felicity Graves, the District Attorney who originally prosecuted Jonathan Finn for the Trapper killings in 2012. *Officials have confirmed that Detective Marney is a suspect in the slaying of fellow Detective Jack Calvary. *Simon Hillary, a forensics medical examiner with the local police department, was being considered a suspect and has now been shot and killed by law enforcement at his residence in the South Bank neighbourhood. *Simon Hillary, a forensics medical examiner with the local police department, has been arrested. *According to files we've obtained from an anonymous leak within the police force, Detective Marney was implicated in the notorious 2012 Trapper killings, previously attributed to Jonathan Finn. *There are still a number of conflicting reports regarding today's escape of convicted serial killer Jonathan Finn. *Jonathan Finn's body was also found at the scene. *The police are treating these reports as nothing more than a vicious smear. *We've heard an unconfirmed report that Detective Becky Marney may have aided in the escape of convicted serial killer Jonathan Finn. *Jonathan Finn is still at large and is considered armed and dangerous. *Jonathan Finn has been taken into custody and is reportedly co-operating with the investigation. *Sources say he may have played a key role in identifying Hillary as a suspect. *An investigation is ongoing. *Sergeant Riggs made a brief statement to the press only moments ago. *Sergeant Nelson made a brief statement to the press only moments ago. 'Credit Dialogue' Right now, only points will be made on the possible dialogue that can be said by the characters. Choices the players made that can be confirmed on the dialogue will be included once known. Noah Riggs *Sgt. Riggs: Becky Marney is currently still at large, but rest assured we will find her and bring her to justice. *Sgt. Riggs: All of us on the force are very grateful to Detective Marney. Thanks to her tireless efforts the Trapper's killing spree is finally over. *Sgt. Riggs: This is a dark day for the police force. But I can assure you that we are taking every step, including a rigorous internal investigation, to ensure that this kind of travesty of justice will never happen again. *Sgt. Riggs: I can confirm that Detective Becky Marney and District Attorney Felicity Graves have been killed. I have no further comments at this time. Thank you. Tom Nelson *Sgt. Nelson: We can now confirm that Becky Marney has been arrested. That's all I can say at this time. Thank you. *Sgt. Nelson: I can confirm that Detective Becky Marney and District Attorney Felicity Graves have been killed. I have no further comments at this time. Thank you. *Sgt. Nelson: I can confirm that Detective Becky Marney has been killed. I have no further comments at this time. Thank you. *Tom: I don't know if Detective Marney was the Trapper. I can't prove that. I know she had motive. Opportunity, maybe. I guess it comes down to whether or not I trust her. I've been asking myself that for a long time now. *Tom: We never suspected Simon Hillary. He fooled us all. Well, not all of us. Not my partner. *Tom: Simon was right here, in our station, the whole time! I don't know how he did it. How we missed every sign. Not many good cops around here, let alone detectives. Karl Carter *Karl: I'm no jury. I don't have the right to convict, but... Did Detective Marney have motive? Yeah. Did I trust her? Trust is a luxury I can't afford. *Karl: The god-damned Medical Examiner. How do we miss something like that? Good police are in short supply around here. And now there's one less. *Karl: We trusted Simon. We never considered... It slipped right by us. Well, not all of us. Not my partner. Judge Vanstone *Interviewer: So what you're saying is that Marney helped you? *Judge Vanstone: I'm just telling you what happened. *Interviewer: Do you think it's possible she suffered some sort of multiple personality disorder? *Judge Vanstone: You think she was crazy? Playing both sides at once? In this town, anything's possible. *Judge Vanstone: Becky Marney saved my life. She should get a god damn medal as far as I'm concerned. Daniella Cardenas *Daniella: I already told you everything I know. Why don't you leave me alone? I didn't want any of this to happen! None of it's gonna bring my sister back. Do you understand? Simon Hillary *Simon: Yeah, well, Marney covered her tracks like a pro. She was on the force, so she knew exactly how we would think. *Simon: In my expert opinion, I suspect we'll never know the extent of Marney's deception. Very intelligent, manipulative, willing to take anyone down to get her way. Especially those who trusted her. But hey, at least she can't hurt anyone else. *Simon: There's just no way to know what really happened. Unless we catch her. And we will. *Interviewer: Tell us Mr. Jones. Why did you do it? Felicity Graves *Felicity: Yeah, I don't know. It just doesn't make sense. I thought she was on to something. I don't think she's behind this. I trusted her. I trusted her. *Interviewer: Do you know where Marney is now? *Felicity: Hopefully somewhere very far away. *Felicity: Marney... she's a tough nut to crack, and yes, she's got a lot of baggage, but I should've trusted her. She was right. *Interviewer: And what about the charges against her? *Felicity: The charges? I think they're bullshit. *Interviewer: Ms. Graves... Can you tell me what you were doing in Simon Hillary's house? *Felicity: I was looking for the truth. The police weren't. And someone had to do what was right. *Felicity: There was always something off with Marney. You know? I could never trust her. I wanted to, but she had, I dunno, baggage. Becky Marney *Interviewer: Is there anything else you want to add about Adam Jones? *Becky: My only regret is that I didn't nail that son of a bitch five years ago. *Interviewer: Where do you think Adam's hiding now? *Becky: The son of a bitch is probably right under everyone's nose. Jonathan Finn *Interviewer: Do you know someone named Simon Hillary? *Inteviewer: Becky Marney seemed to be a troubled cop. Why'd you cover for her when you had problems of your own? *Finn: Back then, man? I was higher than the ISS. You know what I'm saying? *Interviewer: The, uh, international space station? *Finn: Can I go now? Category:Parts Category:Stubs